Kyoko
by kyoko shino
Summary: Sesshomaru catches a hanyou girl who is now to serve as his slave...
1. Discovery

Chapter one: Discovery.

(The Forest Of No Return)

A hanyou girl and a dog demon stood face to face."Take the hat off now!" He shouted. She had filth and suspicion written all over her. He watched her for a minute and then raised his hand back and then forward, watching her flinch as he knocked the hat off with his pure force. Two ears bounced out in place. He was stunned, disgusted and pissed.

Laying between the blue hat, her silver dog ears flattened against her head as she looked down at the ground with her brown eyes now shaded by her long silver hair. Sesshomaru heard a whimper as he began to smell tears."Wait until everyone finds out about this.You masked your scent very well I admit, but those filthy ears will always give you away.You know where all mutts go, don't you?"

Kyoko's heart was shattering in peices. The one she loved did not love her in return. Tears flowed down her cheeks in the sunlight. She knew all hanyou and low levelled demons where fated to be servants of one lord whether it was to cleaning or to very personal use."N-no, please..my freedom..."

She cast her gaze from the ground to him."I don't take pity on anyone. ESPECIALLY mutts." Sesshomaru smirked. "Now you can come with me willingly, or we could do it the hard way I suppose.The castle walls do need painting before my visitors come, you know."

She felt the words hurt her unlike any pain she ever felt .Kyoko began to tremble as she stepped back and then began running away. Nothing was more precious to her then her freedom. This was her fault. What was she thinking when she first layed eyes on Sesshomaru? She knew he would find out soon. Kyoko felt her body hit something hard. It was him. He was so quick and swiftless it was useless to run.

"Going somewhere?" He chuckled, slapping her down to the ground. "You should have been drowned at birth."

"You liked me when you thought I was demon, why can't you love me in this form!" Kyoko sobbed, crawling to her knees.

"You're filthy and tainted. I wish for a pure beauty." Sesshomaru snatched Kyoko up by the hair and dragged her along to his castle, ignoring all the pleas and insults she spat while trying to get free.

(Sesshomaru's castle)

Sesshomaru dragged her down a long staircase to the castle's basement as she had finally stopped struggling and only whimpered.

He threw her against a wall, injuring her arm greatly from the impact. His eyes widened in fascination at her trembling form that was holding her arm in yelps of pain.

"Consider that a warning.You shall receive great and long lasting pain if you dare disobey." Sesshomaru laughed as he kneeled down and chained her neck, hands, and wrist and then walked back up the stairs.

Kyoko leaned back agianst the wall and put her broken arm in the most confortable position possible. Tears shimmered down her skin. The only one she had ever loved had just rejected her. Not to mention her close friend Inuyasha was attacked by the jealous Sesshomaru. Kyoko had no idea if he was still alive and wanted deeply for him to just appear out of nowhere and save her like he had done countless times. The pain was so intense. Not the pain from her shattered bone that would heal in a day or so, but the heartache. It was too much. She knew she had to escape somehow. All the thoughts tangled more and more as she slowly closed her eyes.


	2. Wolf Cries

Chapter Two:

Kyoko didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to believe that it was all a nightmare or just to die. The girl was afraid to even open her eyes. She laid in deep tangled sleep. The events of the day before replayed themselves in her head.

"Wake up, my precious hanyou."

Kyoko twitched her ears, opening her eyes with great hesitation."Let me the hell out or just kill me. I refuse to do anything for you," she snarled, almost forgetting about the pain from her broken arm.

"You really don't have any say in this matter and besides, don't you love me?" He stood in front of Kyoko with the most wicked grin that anyone had ever seen.

"The fuck with you. Give me one good reason I'd love a bastard like you. I hate you! I hope you die the most slowest, pain filled death!" Kyoko growled with malice.

A piercing scream echoed as Sesshomaru held her by the throat."I guess you better come up with one, because otherwise your life is going to be a real bitch now, isn't it?" He taunted, in his usual cool voice as he listened for a reply.

"Unhand me!" Kyoko demanded, with one hand clawing at his hand.

Sesshomaru, being the type that can't stand to be ordered around, slammed her against the wall once again, snarling, "Give me one reason why I'd even consider listening to the demands of a worthless, weak, pathetic love-sick hanyou."

"'Cause remember, you're the one who fell in love with this pathetic hanyou," she sneered.

"I started to until I saw those ridiculous ears," he corrected.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to torture you until your poor soul is crushed and gives up."

There was a moment of silence and glaring.

"Now where to start?" he asked, trying to pretend he was amused and excited."Ah yes,Ii know! Maybe I'll deprive you of your innocence?"

Kyoko tried to hide her surprised expression."But I'm a hanyou! You wouldn't lower your status for me, now, would you?"

"Oh, but I won't. I'll teach you your place in life, my fair hybrid. Now get up."

"I'll die first." _Inuyasha, please, come. Please... _

As if reading her thoughts, he frowned."Foolish girl, he will not come, for I ended his excuse for living. That girl Kagome. Why, he has forgotten all about you, and if by some miracle of the gods he does, you know that I'll beat him senseless like all the other times before. He doesn't care about you. All he cares about is Kagome and Kikyo. There is no place in his heart for you or anyone else for that matter, so just give up and make your miserable beginnings much easier and listen to what I say," Sesshomaru announced in his proud, all knowing voice. "Now get up and come to me or else."

The order hinted a dangerous amount of impatience. Kyoko stood up, and hesitantly walked over to him.

"I hate you," she sneered.

"I'm sure," he purred, resting a hand on top of her left wolf ear, caressing it, which received him a warning growl. "Oh, why, pretend that you hate me? After all, remember when you said that it didn't matter what I did to you, you'd always love me?" He chuckled.

She raised her good arm up, intending to claw his eyes out, but her hand was caught in mid air.

"The truth kills, doesn't it?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she began crying uncontrollably.

"Now shall we get this done?" He moaned, forcing her into a bruising kiss, using his tongue. Kyoko wanted to gag, and feeling this she bit his tongue, causing him to retreat back.

"Why, you fucking bitch! You just bit me, didn't you?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, as they were slowly being filled with absolute hate.

"Well, I may not be in the right state of mind, but yes, I believe I just did," she laughed."What's wrong, too good to be rejected?"

Her question was answered as Sesshomaru grabbed her up by the hair and started to ravish her skin, which lead up to all the other things. ( Come on guys don't be stupid, you know what happened. If I continue to describe this I'll never finish this chapter XD )

Sesshomaru got dressed as he looked down at her naked form. She looked up at him with tired, soulless eyes.

"Oh, come on, puppy, isn't this what you wanted anyways?" He questioned as he chained her up again.

"When I get away I swear that I will kill you."

"Yes, I'm so sure that one day you will break free and kill someone who is so much stronger then you in everyway," he stated sarcastically, leaving.

Kyoko, who could no longer stand anymore, burst into tears and began to scream and howl loud enough for anyone to hear.

Everyone in the castle could hear the dreaded howls all night long. Anyone, making Sesshomaru an exception, were filled with a deep pain in their hearts as they all had a good idea of what just happened.


	3. Losing Hope

It was late evening before she woke up. She couldn't remember how long she had been crying before she fainted the night before. Kyoko's mind and body were still pretty much in great shock from all the sudden shock. Her arm felt like it was finally starting to heal. Her body still ached especially her wolf ears. Sesshomaru ruthlessly ripped her ears off as he watched them regrow through the torture. She sat up as her eyes began to adjust to the little of light that filtered into the dark and dirty cell."Inuyasha, I wish you were here."Unknown to her was the presence behind her. Her ears instantly shot up at a strange angry sound.

"Talking again about him are you?"Kyoko quickly turned around to see him again. She ignored him and pretended he wasn't even there as she walked to the other side of her entrapment." Are you still upset about last night. I was only showing you how much I care for you, I love you do death my fare Kyo."

"Shut up you fool you don't know anything about love!" She lunged at him aiming for his neck with her poison claws but missed as he reappeared behind her.

"How does it feel to know you are with child now, no doubt mine. Just think if Inuyasha knew. He would definitely never be your friend again when he finds out you slept with the enemy, his brother no doubt. He'll see what a worthless whore you are. He could never love you anyways because you see he's always been attracted to humans and well your part demon not human and possess no spiritual powers.

"Your wrong! Inuyasha would understand. I know he would. And he may never love me but he'll always be my friend Sesshomaru."

"You just don't get it do you? I suppose I'll just find a creative way to invite him here." He smirked malicously.

"Havn't you done enough why don't you just leave me along you bastard!" Her anger was beginning to rise with every waking moment" Why won't you just leave forever and leave me alone?!"

"Why I hardly see where that would be any fun. Humans die so easily but you well you have the ability to heal over and over but don't possess the strength to over power me. You my favorite play toy now and a hundred years could go by but I will never grow tired of you!"Kyoko stepped back as she seen the delirious look on his face that sent chills down her spin" I will be back for you my precious and if you try to escape I will kill the pup inside you" He seemed to disappear with the wind leaving her with herself to think the thoughts that kept manifesting over and over again.

"I don't get it. How can such a gentle and kind hearted man turn completely evil and do these kind of things to me. Inuyasha, I'm so lost please prove Sesshomaru wrong because I fear I may be starting to believe in the words he's speaking...."She closed eyes and leaned against the small wired window.


End file.
